The Elements
by Amylou
Summary: trance gets a message form her sister a message that could mean life or death for our favourite golden alien last chapters now up *FINISHED!*
1. so its begun

TITLE The Elements  
  
AUTHER Me  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Synopsis: Trance gets a message from her sister and has to leave the andromeda..... why? read it to find out please review  
  
Discalmer Don't own andromeda or anything romotely to do with it.(unfortunately cos otherwise i would have a decent computer that wouldn't crash every 10 minutes)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Trance sat there on her ben in quarters. She picked up the flexi again and replayed it. the video was of a girl her skin was a pale green colour with a hint of silver, she had deep dark blue eyes and black shoulder lengh hair. The girl was talking in an alien language, which no human could understand.  
  
Trance had recieved the message two days ago. Nobody on the andromeda knew that she had recieved the message because it had been encripted an encription so advanced that even the Andromeda could deciver it.  
  
But Trance could though she could understand every syllable of. She understood it and what it meant to her. THe message meant that she would have to leave the Andromeda possibly for ever, Trance knew the riskd, she knew that thisday was going to come. She had been prepairing for this day for most of her life. She knew that this could cost her her life. "a small price to pay" she repeated to herself.  
  
She replayed the message again.  
  
A single tear ran down the side of her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** ok short i know but please review i have already started on the second chapter if you review i will publish it. 


	2. Default Chapter

TITLE The Elements  
  
AUTHER Me  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Synopsis: Trance gets a message from her sister and has to leave the andromeda..... why? read it to find out please review  
  
Discalmer Don't own andromeda or anything romotely to do with it.(unfortunately cos otherwise i would have a decent computer that wouldn't crash every 10 minutes)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Trance looked around her quarters, she picked up her bag and began to pack, she didn't take much she could she didn't have time. She packed a few clothes, some food and the most important object she owned a bright red crystal in a mahongany box. Then she left quarters, possibly forever.  
  
She started to walk down to the maru she knew that she wouldn't meet anybody because it was very late at night. In spite of this she took a less popular and longer route.  
  
She climber onboard the maru and put her bag down beside the bar. Then she walked up to comand and sat in the slipstream chair punched in a few comands on a nearby keyboard and exited the Andromeda and enter a near by slip point.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
3 hours later:  
  
"Dylan!" Andromeda called out. Dylan was in his quarters asleep. "Dylan!"  
  
"What?" Replied Dylan hardly awake.  
  
"Trance has taken the maru and has just entered slipstream"  
  
"What! why? Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"I don't know she did something to my systems i couldn't do anything about it and the thing is she left 3 hours ago"  
  
"ohh great, tell the rest of the crew"  
  
Dylan got dressed and headed towards command on the way he met up with beka.  
  
"So is it true? Trance took off in my ship, my ship!?"  
  
"Yes it true"  
  
"Why didn't andromeda try to stop her?"  
  
"I'm not sure she says that trance did something to her systems so she could stop her"  
  
Beka and Dylan entered the command Tyr and Harper were already there waiting for them.  
  
"So dylan what are we going to do?" asked Harper  
  
"we are going to find her"  
  
"Can we track her?"  
  
"Yes i can" said harper.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
3 hours prevously:  
  
Trance exited slipstream and slowly began to approach the drift. She carefully docked the maru and began to walk to the drift bar the "coyoute". When she arrived she sat down and ordered a drink. "She late shes always late" she Thought to herself.  
  
"No I'm not" said a familar voice behind her. It was the girl form the message, the girl with the green skin with a hint of silver, the dark blue eyes and the black hair.  
  
"Hi dawn" said Trance.  
  
"Hi little sister" Trance stood up and huged her.  
  
"Its Time isn't it?" Trance said even though she knew though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes Im sorry i tried to prolong it but i couldn't and we have to leave now though I'm afraid"  
  
"ok, did you bring it?"  
  
"yes how could i forget"  
  
Trance and Dawn got up and headed towards Dawns ship.  
  
"I like your skin that colour by the way"  
  
"thanks"  
  
Dawns ship was of a strange unique design. It was of a metalic golden colour it was a trangle kind of shape that remind trance of a bullet. The thing which was most unigue about this ship is that it didn't have a slipstream drive it had a different kind of engine. Harper would of been amased by it.  
  
"So you still got the old girl then huh?" asked trance.  
  
"yeah i love this ship shes like kind of one of the family"  
  
"yeah i know the feeling"  
  
Dawn went up to one of the controls on the command of the ship and typed in a few controls and they shot off once they got far enough form the drift Dawn typed in a few more commands and a worm hole appeared and they entered it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
ok i now a bit rushed so please review!! theres more to come! 


	3. TRUTH

TITLE The Elements  
  
AUTHER Me  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Synopsis: Trance gets a message from her sister and has to leave the andromeda..... why? read it to find out please review  
  
Discalmer Don't own andromeda or anything romotely to do with it.(unfortunately cos otherwise i would have a decent computer that wouldn't crash every 10 minutes) **************************************************************************** ***** They exited the wormhole with a sudden jolt. In front of them was a planet. A beautiful seemingly untouched planet it had bright green land and bright almost glowing water free from pollution and over industrialisation. In front of the planet however was a completely different story. There was some kind of structure in the orbit of the planet similar to a drift. It looked new it wasn't rusted or broken or old it was shiny silver colour. The structure was bustling with activity with ships docking and undocking, ships with a similar design to the one they were standing in now. "Good to be home huh?" "yeah it really does" "So how longs has it been?" "I honestly don't know, I've lost count of the years, It's been to long though way too long" "Our brothers and sisters are waiting for you 'the prodigal daughter' they/we haven't seen you for years you've changed so much" "Yeah i know" "So is it true then?" "Is what true?" "You came back from the future" "Yes" "So what happened?, wheat was it like? did we win?" "Oh come on dawn ypu should know me better than that, all i saw was one possible future, and no in that future we didn't win, i made mistakes, and because of me things were bad and some very bad things happened" "hence your appearence?" "Hence my appearence" "ready to go home?" "no but have i a choice?" "no not really". **************************************************************************** *** Back on the andromeda: "So do we have any idea why or were she has gone?" asked Dylan. "No" answered beka. They had been unable to follow Trance. "We could always try looking in her quarters she might of left some kind of clue to her wereabouts" Tyr said doubtfully. "No we can't Trance would kill us, you know how she values her privacy!" said harper defencively "But Harper you have to consider that she might be in somekind of trouble or danger and may need our help but was too afraid to ask" said beka softly. "But........." "So it's agreed we look in her quarters" They all arvived at Trances quarters. It was decorated in purples silks a relic of trances former self and scattered around the room they were some very strange and exotic looking plants with massive flowers of all shapes and colours. Around the room there were a couple of shelves with some old looking artifacts and on her desk was a small collection of flexis. "Hey guys come look at this" Harper had walked up to the desk and picked up one of the flexis and showed it to the others. It was which looked to be a family photograph. The picture was of Trance when she was purple around her was a small group of people all looking about Trances age three of them were male and two of the were female not including trance. Some had purple skin, some had blue and one had gold skin. "I think they are Trances family" "Dylan look at this" Tyr handed Dylan the message that Trance had been watching earlier. "Andromeda translated this" "I'm not familar with this language it may take awaile" "How long?" "two hours" ***************************************************************** ok i have got a really good idea for the rest of this story and i think its good but that might be just because i thought of it but please review then i will post more! Review please!!-as they are greatly appricated!!! 


	4. things get interesting

ok before i started writting this chapter i would like to appoligise for the chapter mix up. chapter 1 and 2 are the wrong way around or were depending or not after i have written this i have managed to fix it, so far i have tried 4 times but have been unable to fix it so sorry all following chapters will be in the correct order (sorry).  
  
******************************************************  
  
The elements  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Trance and dawn were sitting at a table in a resturant on the surface of the planet. Surounding them was a huge green lush garden. Trance and dawn were not alone sitting with them were two males. One of the males had light blue skin but a lot paler than flaux's his skin was almost white.  
  
"Hi mern - flaux " said dawn nodding at their arrival.  
  
"I can't believe it's time, I can't believe that it is going to happen in our lifetimes"  
  
"It just dawned on me we haven't all been together at the same time since you know traing"  
  
"Training seems like a lifetime ago" said Trance now joing in the converstation.  
  
"It was though"  
  
"we don't have long" mern reminded them.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Back on the andromeda:  
  
"Translation complete"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It's time meet me on naranti drift"  
  
"What does she mean by 'it's time' ?" asked beka.  
  
"i don't know but i have got the feeling that we are going to find out" said dylan.  
  
beka went up to slipstream command and took the andromeda into slipstream.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
apart from the fact that they were all the same species they had something else in common. They all had tattoos on there shoulders. Trance had a tattoo of a sun, dawn had a tattoo of a planet, flaux had a tattoo of a water fall and mern had a tattoo of a storm.  
  
All four were now in some kind of building, it was old and resembled an earth church just without all the christian memablia. Although it did have brightly coloured stain glass windows. On the windows there were some very fimilar designs. Earth, fire, wind and water the same symbols which were on the fours backs.  
  
Trance and the others were standing around some kind of alter talking to a priest who was the same species as them. He was old looking pale wrinkly blue skin and he was wearing a pure white rope went down to the floor.  
  
The guy was singing or chanting something in an alien language and trance and the others began to join in as well.  
  
An hour later they were all back on dawns ship flying away from the planet.  
  
They stoped and in front of them appeared a great pool of glowing blue light another wormhole. They entered it - to face there destinines.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
don't worry loyal fans more coming soon so please review! 


	5. searching

Chapter 5  
  
*************************************************  
  
"We have arrived at naranti drift captin" andromeda reported.  
  
"Good, Beka, Harper go take a slipfighter and dock at the drift and find trance see if she is ok and bring her back if neccessary"  
  
Beka nodded in acknowledgement and she and Harper left command and headed towards the maru.  
  
They arrived on the drift about 10 minutes later.  
  
"god what a dump" said Beka.  
  
"Yeah why would anybody in their right mind would want to come here?".  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"I guess we should try to find out if anybody has seen Trance"  
  
"good idea"  
  
Beka and Harper started to ask around, but nobody had a clue who or where she was.  
  
Eventually they found an old guy who claimed that he knew where she . He looked human but he had yellow eyes. And he was very very old.  
  
"So you know where are friend is?" asked beka.  
  
"How could i forget"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"don't you know?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"She's fire"  
  
"fire?"  
  
"an element one of the choosen four"  
  
"e l e m e n t s " said harper slowly.  
  
" earth , fire, wind and water shes a part of the universe destiney"  
  
"What?"  
  
"she will save us"  
  
"Lets go harper this guy is obviously crazy"  
  
"Your definently right there boss"  
  
They were back on the andromeda.  
  
"So anything?" asked dylan.  
  
"Nah nothing we meet this old guy said he knew where trance is but he is you know carzy"  
  
"Insane more like it"  
  
"Harper"  
  
"Well he was"  
  
"So nothing then"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"harper have you tried looking into the security records maybe that will give some inecation on where she went" said Tyr.  
  
Harper went to a console and started to hack into the drifts records.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
"found anything yet" beka asked.  
  
"Yes two things"  
  
"What?"  
  
"the maru is at one of the docking stations and i found this"  
  
He pressed a botton and on the main veiwer appeared some footage of Trance and her sister talking.  
  
******************************************************************** 


	6. converstations with enlightened people

Chapter 6  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"So the famous Trance gemini has been living with a bunch of humans"says dawn  
  
"you know i don't think i will ever get used to that name" said flaux.  
  
"Me niether" said mern  
  
"well i changed it because i was bored of my old name and nobody can pronounce my real name"  
  
"yeah i think we all have that little problem"  
  
"is anybody else here hungry or is it just me?"  
  
"actually im starving" said dawn.  
  
"what about you Trance?"  
  
"Yeah ok i could do with a little something to eat?"  
  
They all went into the eating compartment of the ship. Trance went to a console built into the war and punched in a few buttons. In the room there was a table and on it appeared a fine selection of foods. They all sat down and started to eat.  
  
"So whats life with humans like then?"  
  
"its good"  
  
"just good?"  
  
"well they are such and interesting race, they are all so different, harper - you know the one form earth - hes a sweety and he's really intelegent and cute, bekas likes to fly by the seat of her pants, dylans so brave, tyr kind of reminds me of dylan they are becoming closer friends although i honestly didn't think that it would take so long and i think im starting to grow on him"  
  
"so they not anoying you then?"  
  
"not at all once you get used to them"  
  
"I have always found humans anoying"  
  
"well they have their good points" said mern.  
  
"What?" asked Trance  
  
"they're easy to manipulate"  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
They abanded there meal and ran to command.  
  
It was time.  
  
There destineys were in front of them.  
  
The magog world ship.  
  
***********************************************  
  
So you like? Don't like? review please or i will kill them all mwah mwah mwah ha ha (just kidding) 


	7. battle

chapter 7 - battle.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
There was a flash of blue glowing light. Trance felt like she was been tawn apart into thousands of tiny pieces just without the troublesome pain part.  
  
Then they were suddenly on a planet and not a very nice one a that. There was no life on the surface, no trees not even grass. The ground was almost pure rock a sand colour. It look like the planet had never seen any water. The air was hot and humid and she found it difficult to breath.The ground was split and bits of rock were jolted and split from the surface which reminded her of skin. The sky was blood coloured and above them were two suns and two visible moons.  
  
They were standing in the middle of some kind of temple.  
  
Around them stood four massive pillars made out of sandstone on them were same strange markings some of which resembled their tatoos.  
  
"You don't honestly think that you can defeat me do you, me a god........thee GOD!"  
  
In front of them stood the spirt of the abyss. He was laughing. He just stood there not looking at all threatned.  
  
Each of the four had a crystal in their hands. Each held it out in front of them. Trance started to chant, she wasn't actually saying any words it was more like a bunch of prolonged notes in different pitches. Then the rest of them started to join in with Trance.  
  
The spirt out an ear shattering scream, a fire ballstarted to form in his hands and he chucked it at mern. Mern staggered back but it did him no real harm. The spirt tried again bbut this time at dawn but he missed.  
  
The crystals started to glow and float out of their hands, a burst of energy erupted from each of the crystals and hit him where his heart should of been. He screamed even more loudly and started to strugle aggainst the energy and started to through more energy balls, each one missing its target.  
  
And then he ................... exploaded in a burst of dark blue and red light.  
  
There was some kind of shock wave which caused them all to fly backwards hitting the pilars behind them knocking them out.  
  
two hours later dawn slowly opened her eyes and pushed herslef up into a sitting position.  
  
"Trance you ok?".  
  
"I'll live" said Trance grogally she moved her hand across her face and wiped off the blood trickling from her nose.  
  
"Guys wake up!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm awake" shouted mern.  
  
"We did it!" said flaux.  
  
"Yee hah " said trance feeling like her old seelf.  
  
They all started to laugh in relief. 


	8. is it the end ? yes!

Chapter 8 :  
  
**************************************  
  
"so i can't persuade you to come with us then?"asked dawn.  
  
"No not yet sorry there are still some things i need to finish here first"  
  
"not even for a short visit?"  
  
"Sorry" said Trance.  
  
They were standing on naranti drift. Trance had asked dawn to bring her back here. THey had detected the Andromeda nearby.  
  
Trance went up to her sister and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you"  
  
"same here"  
  
"bye!"  
  
"don't forget to write" dawn called out as trance began to walk away.  
  
Trance smiled back and waved. Trance started to walk around the drift, she knew that they were around here somewhere looking for her nodoubt.  
  
Ahead of her she saw harper. He was getting the brush of from some woman. Beka was standing nearby looking both anoyed and amused.  
  
"Harper!" she called out, harper turned around, trance could see the look of relief that spread across his face  
  
"Trance!" he ran up to her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"where were you? we were worried!" asked beka.  
  
"I...I... erm had to visit someone it was very important" she knew that they had seen the message.  
  
"Nothing serious i hope"  
  
"nothing that i couldn't handle"  
  
"by the way im angry at you, you took my ship"  
  
"Yeah sorry about that"  
  
"You're not gonna give us anymore setails about your little trip are you?" asked harper. Trance gave harper a ' you know me better than that' look.  
  
"I'll take that as no then"  
  
"i would"  
  
harper put his arm around her middle and they all started to walk back to the maru.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
On a far away planet:  
  
In the shaddows stood a figure. He was engolved in a red light.  
  
He was weak now but that would change he would get strong again. They were fools to think that they could stop him, that they could defeat him. The creatured thought to himself.  
  
He would have his revenge!! The end . *******************************************************************  
  
Ok i finalley finished yay! i here you all say i might do a spin off story to this called i don't know maybe "elemental revenge" i will only do this if i get reviews. Thanks for reading! bye! 


End file.
